Anhelos
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: Albert anhela tener a Candy entre sus brazos y amarla con locura. ¿Lo logrará?


_**Anhelos**_

Te arreglabas el cabello, en el momento en el que hacías turno para entrar al baño. Ahí fue donde te noté: rubia, voluptuosa, labios finos y ojos color esmeralda. Pensé que eras un espejismo hasta que me tropecé contigo, se te cayeron algunas cosas de la cartera. He ahí cuando el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho: latidos fuertes. Te ayudé a recoger las cosas del suelo. Me lanzaste una mirada furiosa. Estabas muy enojada, me intimidé. Sólo alcance a balbucear: "Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando te enojas." No expresaste ni el más mínimo gesto. Asimismo, me mantenía embobado ante tu imponente figura. ¡_Qué tonto_, pensé, ¿_Cómo no le dije algo mejor_?

Me paré en un lugar estratégico del salón para poder apreciarte en cualquier lugar a donde te movieras. Varias veces me veía apretando los dientes ante mi impotencia: siempre venía algún idiota a pedirte que bailaras con él y tú, con mucha gracia, sonreías y decías que no. En esos momentos me volvía el alma al cuerpo. Me di cuenta que eras muy segura de ti misma y que sólo te gustaba coquetear.

En un instante te diste cuenta de que te miraba, me regalaste una sonrisa y seguiste conversando con tus amigos. Sentí que todo me daba vueltas. "_Tu mirada me mata"_. Continué pensando en cómo acercarme a ti, en cómo agarrar valor para decirte algo. Pedí uno, dos, tres whiskeys. Mi vista y mi mundo se nublaron cuando vi que se acercó aquel hombre de cabellera larga y negra. Era el gran actor Terry Granchester. Te susurró algo en el oído y rápido caíste presa de sus palabras, de su apariencia rebelde. De repente, la pista se vació y un vals, **Bello Danubio Azul**, de Johann Strauss les hizo el favor de darles la oportunidad de que bailaran. Cayeron ante el centro de atención de todos quienes admiraban la elegancia que mostrabas al bailar. Me contuve la necesidad de arrebatarte de sus brazos. Abrigué la terrible sensación de tener que esperar el momento oportuno de hablar contigo. Mientras tanto, proseguí observándote desde lejos: tus pasos, tu coquetería infantil y tu figura… En un momento dado, bailabas con él y cruzaste tu mirada con la mía y levanté mi trago y te lo dediqué y lo bebí. Me estremecí con el trago; un calor y un ardor invadieron todo mi cuerpo, eras tú en el mismo trago. Otra vez quise ir a buscarte. Me detuve, _hay tiempo para todo_. Al terminar la canción, el actor tuvo el desaire de robarte un beso. No lo esperabas, pero sí lo querías, lo supe por tu rostro de emoción contenida que trataste de disimular. Le diste una fuerte cachetada y esto me devolvió el aliento. No entiendo por qué le pegaste, al menos sé que no te gustaba lo suficiente o tal vez eres muy orgullosa; prefiero pensar que no te gustaba tanto. Granchester se fue con el orgullo herido y musitó dos o tres insultos. Esperé que se fuera…

El momento oportuno llegó, un exótico tango me dio el valor de pedirte que bailaras conmigo: **El día que me quieras**, de Carlos Gardel. Me dijiste que no sabías bailarlo, a lo que reparé que no necesitabas saberlo, que siguieras mis pasos y que le incorporaras pasión al baile. Te llevé como toda una reina a la pista y bailamos al compás del bandoneón, del piano, del violín y del contrabajo que nos entonaban una canción sobre un delirio de amor. Pude percibir tu apetecible aliento y eché una mirada más cercana a tu figura. Me dieron ganas de hacerte muchas cosas, de decirte muchas cosas. Una vez más me contuve. No sé por qué lo hacía. Tal vez tu contorno me intimidaba de tal manera que mis labios apenas podían transmitir toda aquella gama de deseos locos que se me cruzaban por la mente. Quise besarte y acariciarte toda, pues la misma canción me proporcionaba ese anhelo. Quise contemplarte desnuda ante el resplandor de la luna. Quise amarte toda…

La canción terminó y la ocasión y el lugar ameritaban que sacara coraje de donde fuera. Te invite a dar un paseo por la playa, había una puerta en la parte trasera del salón que daba hacia el océano Atlántico, estábamos en Rhode Island. La noche nos hacía el favor de regalarnos la luna. Aceptaste un poco desconfiada. Llegamos allí y caminamos un largo rato. Ninguno de los dos mencionó una sola palabra. El murmullo de las olas rompiendo en la orilla fueron lo suficientemente sabias para murmurarnos junto al viento ideas locas de amor. Te observaba con disimulo y gozaba al verte disfrutar del ambiente, de la ocasión. Lo sabía por tu afable sonrisa que se asomaba, aunque la querías ocultar. Te invité a sentarnos en la arena y me senté muy tímido, cerca de ti. Tus rizos se meneaban en aparente desorden por la cálida brisa que, afortunada, acariciaba tu piel.

"Intrigante, eres muy intrigante", te dije y me respondiste con una risa juguetona, con la que me quería morir de amor. "Me llamo Candy", dijiste. "¿Eres tan dulce como tu nombre? Por lo que aparentas, no lo eres", lo dije con toda la intención del mundo para que te enojaras, como lo hiciste cuando al principio me tropecé contigo. Así lo hiciste. ¡Cómo disfrute de ese momento! "¡Eres hermosa, exclamé sin pensarlo dos veces. Después me di cuenta de lo que había hecho: toda la noche estuve cuidándome de hacerte y decirte cosas y al fin solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Quedaste de una sola pieza, quedaste sorprendida. Me miraste fijamente y por primera vez advertí que me examinabas, que observabas mis rasgos físicos. Te fuiste acercando y sin más palabras me besaste. Fue un beso inquisidor. Querías comprobar qué sentías, pero sin dudas sentiste lo que yo: una corriente que bajo desde el mismo centro donde partió ese magnánimo beso, pasó por el pecho y bajó hasta los pies. Menos mal que estábamos sentados. Menos mal que estábamos solos…

Terminó el beso con un suspiro exhalado por ambos. Si antes tuve sed de tus amores, después de ese trascendental beso quedé tan sediento como un perro perdido en el desierto. Mi corazón latía descontrolado y mi respiración se tornó desordenada. Crecieron mis ansias de tenerte y así lo hice, sin más reparo. Ya no se necesitaron más palabras. Te tomé de la cintura y te acosté en la arena. Me acerqué y te besé y te acaricié y te mordí toda y te toqué y conté todos tus rizos, olí cada rincón de tu cuerpo, entré en ti y salí victorioso.

"¡Albert!", escuché que gritabas mi nombre como entre sueños y delirios. "Despierta, que se nos hace tarde para la fiesta de la Tía Abuela", me decías mientras afloraba esa sonrisa por la que bajaría el cielo, el sol, la luna y las estrellas. Y, desperté desgraciadamente de ese sueño, con el que me consuelo todas las noches. Estos sueños consuelan mi ardiente deseo de poseerte, pero éste me pareció tan real… _maldita sea, sólo era un sueño…_ de este anhelo… de un día… tenerte.


End file.
